h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Trident
The Trident is a mysterious object found by Zac. It looks similar to Poseidon's Trident from myth and it can control lightning, detect mermaids by glowing when one is near, drain the strength out of mermaids, drain Moon Rings as well as refill them, and possibly can do more. In "Zac Returns to Mako", Zac opened a portal from Trident Cave into the ocean that has the Trident in it, but he left before he could grab it. In "Betrayal", Zac opened a portal again, but this time he grabbed it, however Lyla tried to take it away from him. When the mermaids touched it, it sparked out of control and kicked everyone out of the portal. Since Zac was under the influence of the Full Moon, he snapped out of it with the blast. In "The Trident Job", Zac beat the mermaids to the Trident Cave and successfully retrieved the trident. In "Where's the On Button", Zac and Cam discovered that the Trident was powered by moonlight, the same power that power the mermaids' Moon Rings. In "Zac's Choice", Zac discovered that the that the Trident can potentially kill a mermaid, after he and Lyla fought over it, so he locked it back into the Trident Cave to prevent anyone else from being hurt in the future. Cam used Nixie's trust to get into the portal and took the Trident for himself, with an intent to become a merman. In "Decision Time", the Trident was destroyed after Zac used telekinesis to knock the Trident against the Moon Pool wall. History In "I Don't Believe In Mermaids", Rita reveals that a pod of mermen took the Trident into battle and the mermaid pods had to draw upon the power of mermaids from the five oceans to defeat them. The Trident was locked away to prevent a similar situation from happening. In "Trust", Lyla reveals that the mermaids survived the war with the mermen because one merman knew the war was wrong, so he took the Trident and locked it away in the Trident Cave, where it could never be used ever again. Trivia *Trident has a large Moonstone, the same source of power as Moon Ringss. *It is a hundred times more powerful than the Moon Rings, by having a larger stone. *Like the Moon Rings, it only works where it can receive the light of the Full Moon. *To recharge it has to be exposed to light of the Full Moon, or will drain. *Trident can suck the energy out of Moon Rings, leaving the Trident loaded and exhausting the ring. *Just as the trident is able to remove the power of the Moon Rings, it can also recharge them. *It was made to neutralize all what mermaids do. Gallery File:Trident.png|Zac finding the Trident File:Zac With Trident.png|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Trident Lightning.png File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Zac and mermaids.jpg File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Lyla trying to take the Trident from Zac.jpg File:Zac and the Trident.JPG File:Cam with Trident.jpg File:Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Zac with Trident.jpg Category:Known things Category:Mako: Island of Secrets